


Dark nights

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: Lena has a nightmare and can't stand to be alone anymore. (Or the fic where a tired Luthor calls a Super for help and they end up in each other's arms)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 471





	Dark nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one shot was inspired by a reaaaaally old Supercorp fanart I did... And it's kinda crappy, but hey, at least it exists! *Gives herself a 'you tried' golden star'*  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this! <3

* * *

Lena Luthor sat up straight in her bed, sweat dripping down her face and back, sheets sticking to her body annoyingly. Her hands were closed in tight fists, her jaw was clenched, and her lungs searched for air, never finding enough. 

It took her a while to calm down. Her nightmare had been so real, she'd almost jumped out of her mattress and into her balcony in pure fear.

It was the fifteenth time this had happened since the end, and rebirth, of the world she knew. And progressively, it was getting worse.

Sleep had never been kind to her. Growing up a orphan, adopted by possibly the worst family in the entire planet, she was accustomed to wake up in a frenzy, crying her eyes out, or screaming for her mother to please, please make it out of the water alive - newsflash, she never did-.

But, also thanks to the Luthors, she had learned early on about the strange power of sleeping pills and stronger-than-gasoline alcohol. Most of the time, the unhealthy combination worked wonders for her. She would sleep like a rock for hours, without distractions or interruptions. Just darkness.

Right now though, she knew, the combo was only making matters worse.

"Come on, Lena. Breathe." She ordered strictly to herself, but her body didn't seem to give a damn about her orders.

Her chest was constricted, smashing her insides with an unrelenting force. There was no way she could get any oxygen in, even though she desperately tried. It didn't help that the world around her was spinning in slow motion, and that her eyes struggled to remain open even though her heart was pounding.

This was a really, really bad situation.

Amidst the fog of despair that currently clouded her thoughts, her brain made a decision. Shaking fingers grabbed the watch resting on the bedside table, opened the lid, and pressed a button.

She couldn't exactly remember what happened next. She just knew - by the scent of her cologne, over all things- that Kara was nearby. 

In fact, when she finally came around, and regained some of her composure, she realized that the hero had wrapped her in her cape, brought her closer to her chest, and held her during her black-out.

"I'm here. You're okay. I promise you're okay." She breathed, face full of concern, fearing for her well being. "Can you breathe now?"

"Yeah." The CEO replied, raspy voice betraying her own words. "I think I can."

Kara pretended she didn't notice just how nervous and exhausted the woman still was, nodded, and moved closer to her.

"I'm glad. You were turning purple. I was about to take you to a hospital. I thought..." She paused, shaking her fears out of her head. "I flew here as fast as I could."

"I'm sorry." Lena whispered, noticing the dust and scorch marks on her ashy supersuit. "I shouldn't have called... You seem busy."

Kara smiled weakly.

"It's fine. I was actually going home when I got your call. The fire I had to put out was really small and there were only a couple of people that needed to be saved, so it was an easy task. Also, it doesn't matter if I'm busy or not. I gave you that watch for a reason; I'll drop everything if you call me." She rambled, blushing. "-What I mean is... You definitely should have called me. You did the right thing. You were going to pass out if you didn't. You could have hurt yourself." She continued stroking her arm with her thumb. 

Too tired to deny her claims, and point out how she should never choose a Luthor over any Supergirl emergency, she just nodded, focusing instead on controlling her shameful shaking.

Somehow, even after calming down, her muscles still couldn't relax. 

The blonde seemed to notice the situation, because next thing she knew, she was being squeezed a little tighter.

And, okay, perhaps that did help.

"Can you tell me what was the nightmare about?" 

Green eyes shot up.

"How'd you know I had a nightmare?"

Blue ones softened.

"You were in your bed, there was no physical treat around, and your heartbeat was out of control... Plus, even if you don't want to admit it right now because of everything I've done, I'm your friend. I know when you're not okay." 

Fixing Lena's hair, the hero awaited for a response.

"How did you get over Krypton's explosion?" The question came out of nowhere, and Kara flinched on instinct. "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"- I didn't." She interrupted, shoulders tensing. "Even after all those years, I still haven't gotten over it. And I don't think I ever will."

Silence. 

"Well, that's promising." The CEO replied in a half angry, half frustrated huff, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you again, Lee. And I'm not going to, not even about this. Truly, it sucks, to dream about what happened. It seems that the more you want to forget something, the more your brain reminds you that you can't." Lena nodded in understanding. "And at first, when these nightmares start to happen... it's terrible. But after a while of talking to people, of washing those wounds out... They start to heal. And it becomes easier, to deal with everything. You still dream... But less. It gets better."

"It doesn't feel like this is going to get better."

"I know. I've been there." She breathed somberly. "That's why I suggest you to talk to someone. That's why I'm asking you to not shut yourself off. Please... I know how tempting that can be, but don't do it. It hurts more than it helps." The blonde begged, watery voice barely keeping it together. "I don't want you to do something dumb, that you can't come back from."

Oh, so that was what was worrying her. 

Then, the realization dawned on the scientist.

"Kara... Have you ever..." Blue eyes snapped shut, and even though she already knew the answer, Lena kept going. "Have you e-ever thought of doing something dumb?"

The implication was loose, but they both understood the meaning. Have you ever lost hope? Have you ever thought of giving up? Have you ever wanted to kill yourself?

"Yes." She honestly replied, and felt the woman beside her shudder. "A few years ago, I did... Alex helped me fight those thoughts, actually." 

"What happened?"

Kara opened her eyes again, and stared up, straight at the ceiling.

"Remember Psi?" The Luthor nodded. "She once used her powers to make me relive the most traumatising moment of my life."

"... Krypton?"

"Yeah...that. And a few other bad things." She pushed herself to look down and stare at her companion. "I was already in a really bad place mentally, and when that happened... My mind became really, really scary."

"Kara..."

"I wanted everything to just stop. Just for a while, I just needed..." She bit her lip, sighed, and felt Lena's hand caress her chest in an attempt of comforting her. "...I knew that what I was thinking was wrong, so I called Alex for help. She for sure was terrified, given everything that I was saying... But she didn't let me know, at least not then. She came over to my apartment in the middle of the night, no questions asked. She saved my life, just by being there... If I'm okay now, it's thanks to her."

"She's a great sister."

"She is. And she would do the same thing for you. Any of us would. So please, Lee..." She covered the hand on her chest with her own, holding it closer. "If you're ever feeling down... Or having nightmares... Whatever, really. Please, please call us. It can be anyone."

"What if I need you?" She asked softly, voice breaking at the end.

"Then I'll find a way to be here. I swear." 

Again, she couldn't ask Kara to put the safety of the world before hers. In that moment, she wanted to be selfish.

"Please don't leave alone right now." She said instead, as the Kryptonian layed a gentle kiss on her forehead and nose.

"You've got me." She promised. "I'm right here."

\---


End file.
